


[大菅]從今以後

by Yilin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, My English is too poor to translate it
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yilin/pseuds/Yilin
Summary: 常聽人說，高中交到的朋友便是一輩子的朋友。澤村曾經對這個說法抱持著觀望態度，直到遇上了菅原和東峰。但他更沒想到的是，菅原之於他，竟然不僅只是一輩子的朋友，更是珍貴到他一輩子都捨不得、也不願意放開。





	1. 從隊友到朋友

**Author's Note:**

> It's a series but short, maybe I can finish it in a month.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

聽著臺上的無聊致詞，澤村為了避免現出站著睡著的糗態，開始觀察起接著要相處一年的同學們。  
因為姓氏較為靠前，說是觀察，也頂多只能看到站在第一排的人和兩旁的同學，再向外則是一無可見。  
自己的身高大概是平均吧、肩膀好像寬了一些、看不到臉不知道有沒有可愛的女孩子呢，諸如此類的雜想在他腦中一一閃過。  
結束了疲勞轟炸，躲過了各式各樣的社團勸誘，澤村火速地衝到體育館，滿心期待著接著三年的排球生活。  
沒想到甫踏入體育館，便看見了才打過照面的人。  
印象中是坐在自己的正後方，顯眼的灰色髮絲和標誌性的呆毛都令人印象深刻，卻怎麼也想不起對方方才班級自我介紹時念出的名字，只記得似乎和某個詩人有些關聯。  
想來有些失禮而想要裝作沒看到地踏上球場，卻被一聲驚訝卻不嚇人的叫聲吸去了目光。  
「那個、你是……澤村君……嗎？澤村大地？」  
－－這下完了。  
有些尷尬地搔了搔頭，澤村只好緩緩開口：「啊、嗯。你是坐在我後面的－－」  
「嗯！菅原孝支！沒想到澤村君居然也是排球部的！」菅原燦爛地笑著伸出了手：「那麼，接著三年請多指教！」  
「我才是，請多指教。」彷彿是被溫暖了一般，澤村感覺自己的動作已經不如方才僵硬，能夠自然地牽起一絲微笑：「叫我澤村就好。」  
「吶，澤－－澤村，你要不要猜猜看我打的是什麼位子？」放開了手，菅原頑皮地笑著：「我猜，澤村是主攻手吧？對嗎？」  
「欸？為什麼知道？」  
「手形，還有直覺。」菅原眨了眨眼。  
順著眼縫，澤村這才注意到對方眼尾有著一顆淚痣，讓他在清秀之中平添了幾分性感。  
似乎覺得這個形容對一名男生太過失禮，澤村在起了這念頭的一瞬便不自覺地乾咳了聲，將話題與思緒一併拉回：「菅原是二傳手吧？」  
「為什麼這麼說？」  
「我也是直覺－－開玩笑的。」看見眼前的人似乎不滿地鼓起了臉頰，縱使覺得有些可愛卻也因為不甚熟稔而不敢玩得太過：「因為你的指甲，修得很整齊。」  
「啊！被你發現了。會不會覺得這樣的男生很龜毛啊？指甲都是用磨的。」菅原看向自己的指尖輕輕問道。  
「不會啊。」  
並不像澤村的厚實手掌，對方修長而骨感的手指讓澤村忍不住開始想像，當那雙白皙的手在鋼琴上翩翩飛舞時，會是如何美麗的樣子。  
而後在向社團學長自我介紹時，忍不住因為東峰的吃螺絲相視而笑。  
雖然只認識不到一天，不如說只有一兩個小時，澤村卻感覺彷彿遇見了充滿多年積累默契的故友，就連應當磨合許久的球感，也迅速接上軌道。  
***  
看著前輩們疲憊地硬撐著「強豪」的過去，被砸下了「墜落的強豪」的難聽字眼，澤村在不甘之餘也起了擔當的念頭。  
也許是因為曾經在中學時擔任主將，時常被跟菅原和東峰調侃不如同齡人的沉穩，而他也常會回嘴，反過來調侃東峰越顯老氣的長相(尤其是在開始留鬍子之後)，卻無論如何都說不出口稱讚菅原不同於溫和外表的剛毅與堅定。  
經理的找尋也好、校外友誼賽的聯絡也好，都是由菅原提案、而後三人一同想方設法達成目的的，讓澤村在心上給對方加了不少分。  
***  
「早安！大地！」新年假期之後的開學日，偶然在岔路口遇上久未見面的菅原已經讓澤村足夠雀躍，沒想到對方一開口更讓他驚喜萬分。  
「早安。為什麼突然間叫起名字了？」澤村笑著，絲毫不覺得如此的稱呼太過踰矩。  
「啊……不喜歡嗎？」菅原搔了搔臉頰，低下了頭說道：「因為在初詣之後都沒有看到澤村，所以覺得有些寂寞。想想我們也姑且算是朋友吧？就想這麼叫試試。你……不喜歡嗎？」  
一瞬間，複雜的情緒湧上－－有對菅原居然問了兩遍一樣的問題而浮現的好笑、也有對對方所謂的「寂寞」感到竊喜，但是無論是哪一種心情，都掩不過他此刻想要撫過對方凍紅的鼻尖與耳輪的悸動。  
被這樣的自己嚇了一跳，澤村忍不住將視線移開，輕聲囁嚅：「我、我很喜歡。」  
「什麼？」  
轉回頭，看見菅原一臉疑惑，澤村不禁暗自感謝方才的風聲似乎有點大：「我說、我沒關係，孝－－孝支。」  
「欸？」這下換菅原愣住了。  
「怎麼了？」  
「沒什麼，只是……被這麼叫、有點不太習慣。」菅原又開始難為情了起來：「以前朋友都是直接叫我『菅』的。」  
「好，那我也這麼叫吧，菅。」  
「嗯！」  
「話說，菅，剛才那個『姑且算是朋友』是怎麼回事？」澤村擺出一副找碴的嘴臉，斜睨著對方。  
「啊……大地，我沒想到你這麼小心眼。」菅原調皮地笑了。  
澤村的心似乎又漏跳了一拍－－每當對方喚著自己的名字，那對柔軟的眼神和親暱的語調都能讓他的思緒變得紛亂不堪。  
他這才察覺，冬夜之所以感到空虛－－他很慶幸不是只有他這麼覺得－－是因為連日不見的笑意。而也許這不到一年來的相處的愉快，還有別的解釋空間，如此的想法讓澤村不禁有些不知所措。

也許、只是也許，他正對他最好的朋友抱持著憧憬。  
可是就算果真如此，他也不知道該怎麼處理這個新的可能。  
時而因為對方的笑容而感到甜蜜，時而因為對方身邊的女孩的笑容而感到苦澀，他知道菅原隨和的個性，不想、也沒有資格侷限他，他也不願意打破兩人現有的親密，於是只能繼續在對方身邊打轉：即使高二分到不同班依然會互相到對方的班級吃午飯，即使東峰和西谷鬧翻依然互相支持著領導著殘破的球隊。他們依然握著夢想，儘管看起來仍有些不實際，但是比起過去猶豫不決的腳步，他們堅定了許多，也成長了許多。

然後機會來了。  
哨聲響起，這時，便是他們的決勝關鍵。


	2. 從朋友到戀人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 對東峰來說，澤村和菅原兩人之間不僅僅是朋友。  
> 就拿自己來說，他自認也是兩人的朋友(如果被否認的話他可是會很傷心的)，但是他沒辦法和那兩人一樣，能夠以靜悄悄的方式影響對方的心情與行動。  
> 可他怎麼也沒想到，在畢業當天，事情就這麼無預警地發生了，而距離也從若即若離，變成了分道揚鑣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Asahi side!  
> And the forth season is claimed to produce!!!

常聽人說，有著笑痣的人常笑，有著淚痣的人易哭，但對東峰來說，這點在他身邊一點也不適用；畢竟清水是個冷美人，而菅原又是這麼溫暖愛笑的人。  
他原本是這麼認為的，直到在與西谷鬧翻、隔天猶豫著偷偷回到部室看察情況，才發現他根本是大錯特錯。

「大地，對不起，都是我……」菅原緊抓著澤村的外套，頭埋在對方胸口低鳴著。  
「菅、不是你的錯，好嗎？只是我們實力不夠而已。」澤村輕輕拍著菅原的背想安撫對方，卻儼然不見成效。  
「二傳手明明應該要能夠好好組織攻擊的，我卻、一直把球傳給旭……」  
－－不要這樣，不是你的錯，菅。  
也許是愧疚，又或者是壓力，他忍不住再度逃離了那裡。  
***  
少了排球的聯繫，東峰很明顯地感受到與另外兩人距離的擴大；但似乎也是因為這樣，他變得能夠更客觀地看待澤村與菅原的互動。  
原本認為只是因為在球場上才會有的肢體接觸，卻沒注意到在球場之外也能看到相似的畫面。雖然晃過眼的次數不多，但也並非少到能夠忽略的程度。

而在他厚著臉皮回到隊上時，菅原雖然雀躍著自己的歸隊，但令更東峰在意的，是澤村的回應。  
「菅也復活了呢。」  
他想，一直被攔下扣球使他膽怯、無法救起球使西谷憤怒、構築不出新的戰術使菅原慌亂，同樣身為主攻手、甚至在最後臨時扣球的澤村，又何嘗不內疚？  
但是他卻依然在意著菅原的心情，在對方脆弱時安慰他，讓他能夠在作為一名新任的副隊長與前輩、照顧著隊上的所有人時，仍舊有依賴與發洩的地方。  
與逃避的他不同，澤村選擇了與菅原一同撐起凌亂的局面，替整支隊伍注入新血，有了全新的展望。  
可是如果當初菅原也逃走了的話，烏鴉可能就真的再也飛不起來了吧？

「旭，你在發什麼呆啊？」吃著午餐時，菅原在東峰面前揮了揮手，試圖喚回走神的對方。  
「沒什麼……只是想，這陣子對不起－－」  
「又來了！旭！你這個玻璃心王牌！」聽見東峰又要開口道歉，菅原立刻大聲叫道，試圖蓋過對方的聲音。  
「鬍子混蛋！說過了不准道歉吧。」澤村笑道，與菅原對視之後轉了回來：「這種事，等到進了全國就不會有人記得了。」  
「不是、那個……」拜託你們不要再無自覺放閃了好嗎。  
雖然接連著被罵很讓人沮喪－－他絕對不會說他已經差不多習慣了－－他還是乖乖閉上嘴，避免被這一對有實無名的老夫老妻閃瞎。

這一切看起來是如此自然，感覺兩人在一起必是遲早的事，因而東峰總暗自期待著之後的順理成章。  
但是他沒想到在引退之後的一次午餐，菅原突然開口了。  
「我想考東京的大學。」他淡淡地說道，聲音彷彿剛剛拂去的風。  
被嚇了一跳，下意識看向曾經表態要留在宮城的澤村，卻只看見邊吃著飯邊替對方加油的笑臉。  
靜靜地，像是在畫出一條看不見的界線。  
***  
「菅！要不要一起去體－－等、你怎麼……」  
所以當菅原在畢業典禮、與一群女生合照後，一見到他便消失了笑意、失控地淚流不止時，比起擔心，更多的是焦慮。  
於是他立刻拉走對方，急切地詢問發生了什麼。  
「大地他……」話語未始，東峰似乎便已經意會到對方要說什麼了。  
「怎麼了，你們難道……」想說該不會是大吵了一架，東峰變得更加緊張。  
「大地他的、鈕扣……」已經不是流淚，而是嗚咽出聲，甚至引來附近幾個人的關切。似是注意到現在還在走廊上，菅原的手背忽地蓋住了眼：「抱歉，我沒事，我只是……你先去體育館吧。」  
「菅－－」  
「我去上個廁所，等等過去喔。」拿開了手，除了有些發紅的眼尾和淚痕，菅原笑得彷彿什麼也沒有發生。  
可是不管東峰怎麼看，都覺得那並不是無所謂，而是已經痛到麻木。  
***  
可能是因為畢業前發生了這麼一件事，使得菅原單方面躲著不回宮城，意會過來之時，他們已經一年多沒有見到面，只是從社群網站上看到對方的零星消息。  
他也曾經因為擔心而和澤村約著吃過幾次飯，卻又總是在問出口前退縮。  
但他還是無法忍住不感到煎熬，畢竟，無論是和新朋友慶生時相片裡的他、或是現在將完食拉麵的他，眼中總訴說著淺薄的一點寂寞。  
「怎麼了？一直盯著我。」澤村在嚥下最後一口拉麵後問道。  
「不是……只是突然想到以前你跟菅常常在一起、就覺得少了什麼。」一開口就發現說錯了話，但仍在對方壓迫的眼神下將之結束。  
「……我們最近沒什麼連絡。」停了一下後沉沉地說道，澤村開始把玩起手中的筷子。  
「為什麼？」決定破罐子破摔，東峰有種把自己的命豁出去了的感覺。  
「我不知道……菅他畢業的時候就怪怪的……我本來以為是忙著上京才沒聯絡，但是後來也……」嘆了口氣，澤村這回將眼中的寂寥全放出來了。  
「……你畢業典禮之後有發生什麼事嗎？」有些意外對方畢業時也有注意到菅原的不對勁，東峰開始追問。  
「沒有吧……是有人告白，不過就這樣而已啊。」  
「你接受了？」  
「沒有啊，怎麼可能啊。」  
突兀的違和感開始擴散，東峰忍不住疑惑了起來。  
從兩人的態度來看，大約都是意識到他已經注意到兩人的曖昧，才會不避諱地在他面前若有似無地抱怨著；但是敏銳如他們，不可能沒有察覺到這分關係存在的可能性。縱使因為畏懼著未來而閉口不提，也不應該落到這副田地。  
如果說、是因為有什麼誤會的話？  
「大地……那個啊、你後來把鈕扣給誰了？」  
「嗯？鈕扣？什麼鈕扣？」澤村一臉茫然地看著東峰，顯然是完全沒有頭緒。  
「就、畢業的時候啊，有人跟你要吧？制服上的鈕扣。」  
「喔，有啊。道宮吧？還指定要第二顆，真奇怪。」  
「就是那個！大地！你不知道第二顆鈕扣是什麼意思嗎！」  
或許正因為對象是道宮，菅原才會如此挫敗吧－－認為他們的確相配而決定放手，卻又無法放下。  
「大地，既然日向他們打進春高了，要不要去東京看看？」  
***  
偷偷向清水要來了菅原的地址並確認對方是一個人住後，兩人在春高開打的前一晚拎著一手啤酒突襲了對方。  
「來了－－欸……欸！？」菅原掛在鼻梁上的眼鏡或許下滑了幾釐米，聲音也高了幾度：「大地、旭，你們怎麼來了！？」  
「誰叫有人一直在搞失蹤呢。」往前了一步逼得菅原不得不讓出玄關，東峰不禁在心裡默默讚許澤村的從容。  
「我才沒有搞失蹤，只是假日都很忙而已……」心虛似地飄開了眼，菅原這回將視線落在澤村手上的啤酒：「為什麼大老遠跑來喝酒啊？」  
「明天，一起去給後輩們加油吧。」  
「喔……但是不能太吵喔，鄰居會抗議的。」菅原沉思了一會，隨即像是想起了什麼一般叫道：「等等、你們該不會是打算睡我這裡吧！」  
***  
「旭，謝謝。」在回程的新幹線上，澤村突然間開口了。  
「不會……那個……」  
「嘛、反正接下來，還要再辛苦兩年呢。」澤村的眼滿溢著愛戀，看著手機桌布上的合照：「話說他是一個人住，還變瘦了，根本沒好好吃飯。」繼續抱怨了起來，讓東峰開始懷疑該不會將他們兩人湊在一起是個錯誤的決定－－他又得繼續遭到閃光的攻擊了。


	3. 從戀人到家人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 菅原從來都不覺得澤村是一個浪漫的人。  
> 畢業典禮時，櫻花樹下的告白或是第二顆鈕扣都不屬於他，取而代之的是一瓶熱巧克力和充滿了喧囂與汗臭的體育館，讓菅原因為這件事調侃了澤村好久、好久。

「唔……」有些疲憊地揉著眼，雖然已經儘量放小了動作，卻依然被身邊的同系友人注意到。  
「菅原？真不像你，怎麼今天看起來這麼累？」咬耳朵似地，宮野的聲音帶了點促狹。  
「沒什麼……這幾天發生了點事……」  
「我以為你是去看比賽了，原來不是啊？」奸詐地笑了出來，宮野推了推菅原的手：「今晚有聯誼，去不去？」  
「不用了，我要睡覺。」將損友推開，菅原試著繼續在課上將所剩無幾的鬆散注意力集中起來。  
澤村向他告白了、想要放棄的暗戀終於有了結果，這個認知讓他前一天晚上幾乎睡不著覺，淨是盯著手機的聊天介面，讓嘴角揚得發痠。  
想著澤村說不準今天也是一樣的狀況，就不禁覺得有些好笑－－一向被認為可靠而自律的兩人，面對戀愛果然也會稍微脫軌啊。  
「喂，你笑什麼啊，老實說，交到女朋友了吧。」斜睨了菅原一眼，宮野將身子靠得更近：「老實招來吧～」  
「專心上課啦！」伸手擋住對方的臉，菅原不禁開始思索該如何回應窮這追不捨的人。  
「等下下課，我很期待喔~」回到正常的姿勢，宮野又怪裡怪氣地笑了下。

他最後對「有交往對象」一事作出了肯定的回應，卻隱晦地逃避了「不是女朋友」這一事實。  
奇怪著自己為什麼不敢坦白，才後知後覺那個能隨時讓他在受傷時依靠的人並非總在自己身邊。  
雖然很近，但是還是很遠。  
他從來都不覺得澤村是多浪漫的人，畢竟天底下有多少人能在後輩們的比賽途中、趁著朋友去上廁所的間隙之時告白呢。  
但是雖然對方不浪漫，他也不會有任何不滿，因為他吸引人的地方一直都是那寬闊厚實的背脊，而非多得數不清的花言巧語。  
***  
「大地！這裡！」一面搓著手一面跳著，想要吸引到剛出車站的人的視線。  
「喔！原來你在這裡。話說你怎麼沒戴手套啊！」澤村緊張地說著，隨後將自己的手套套了上去：「二傳手的手指可是很重要的！」  
「啊……」感覺臉頰溫暖了起來，菅原有些不好意思地說道：「因為急著出門，就忘記了……」  
「嘛，其實你也不用特意來車站接我啊？我去過你家，也知道怎麼坐車過去的。」  
「嘿嘿，其實啊，我前陣子考了駕照喔！想說這樣大冷天就別在外面走了啊。」菅原調皮地露出得逞的笑。  
「真的假的！」澤村的眼亮了起來，隨後卻又轉成了恐懼的表情：「等等，菅你開車，該不會像是飆車族吧……」  
「才不會！話說人這麼多也沒有辦法飆車啊！」  
「原來你試過嗎！」澤村的恐懼轉為驚恐，甚至作出了倒退的姿勢。  
「嗯……那大地自己走回家吧~」  
「哇別這樣，抱歉啦，我從宮城帶了芋頭喔？你不是說想吃火鍋嗎？」澤村將提袋拿高了些。  
「嗯～好吧，原諒你！」菅原將手套摘了一邊下來塞回對方手上，隨後順勢抓住了另一隻手，塞進對方的大衣口袋。  
「菅，這裡是大街上喔？」有些驚喜，但澤村的語氣仍帶了點不確定。  
「沒關係啦，這裡是東京啊，沒幾個人認得我啦。」開心地彷彿能哼歌，菅原不久後指向前方：「車子就停在那裡喔。」

事實證明菅原忽略了一件事，即他們雖然的確是在沒幾個認識的人的城市裡頭，卻是在人流量超乎想像的車站前方。  
所以直到開學後一看見宮野就被拉走時，才在對方開口之後真正醒了過來。  
「喂，菅原，你……放假之後，是不是有去過車站？」  
「啊？」  
「不是、那個，我看到你跟你……男朋友？」緩了過來，宮野放開對方的手說道：「我是沒關係啦……雖然有點嚇到，但是……還好是被我看到，萬一是其他人你該怎麼辦啊！」  
「啊……嗯，抱歉，謝謝你。」菅原有些沮喪地低下了頭。  
一直以來都是處在飄飄然的狀態，經過對方這一提醒，才彷彿回過神一般意識到了這段戀情的危險性。  
他們不一定能夠得到身邊的人的祝福，甚至可能會被重要的人否定－－知道兩人關係的，或許只有東峰和面前的宮野，兩人雖然都表示了支持，卻不代表每個人都能接受。

自交往後便再無出現的恐懼感又一次浮現，他不知道究竟如何是好，太過在意以致澤村光從聲音便能意識到自己的心不在焉。  
「菅，你還好嗎？怎麼感覺沒什麼精神？」  
「啊！沒有，只是有點累而已。」菅原頓了下後繼續開口：「今天宮野說啊，他在年假的時候看到你跟我在車站那邊了。」  
「嗯……」  
「大地？」  
「沒什麼。話說，菅你和宮野關係很好？下次去找你的時候順便介紹一下？」  
「欸？為什麼突然……可以是可以……啊！大地，你該不會是吃醋吧！」聲音帶著調侃卻藏不住雀躍，菅原的手指開心地摩著手機外殼。  
「啊，被你發現了。」帶了點不好意思，菅原幾乎能夠想像澤村現在在電話另一頭、那張充滿寵溺的無奈笑容。幾乎。  
太過甜蜜，讓他忍不住在意起如果被父母反對，自己會面臨什麼結果。  
他根本無法想像對方被完全抽離的生活，儘管在這之前，他也無法想像對方不在身邊的日子，可是當畢業那天真正到來時，他依然慢慢去習慣了身邊總會留存的一絲涼意。  
「大地，我果然有點累了，我先去睡覺吧？」  
「嗯，好，天還很冷，小心感冒啊。晚安。」  
「晚安。」  
如果每天不再有最愛的人和自己道晚安，如果這樣即使遙遠卻依然濃厚的情感將被斷絕，如果這樣的「日常」終會消散，是否從最一開始，就不應該習慣？  
看著逐漸黯淡的螢幕，菅原忍不住緊握住手機，像是靠著這樣的動作、就能抓住什麼一般。  
***  
又惴惴不安地度過了三年多，終於盼到對方因為調職而來到東京。  
趁著自己住的套房租約即將到期，順勢向對方提出了同居的邀請，幸而沒有被拒絕。  
擠在小小的套房搜尋著中意的租屋資訊，菅原抿著唇，感受方才滑過嘴邊的咖啡餘香。  
「菅，去睡了吧，明天還要上班。」將菅原的馬克杯收走，澤村輕聲勸道。  
「好～」  
說不準是興奮或是擔憂，即將和澤村同居固然是件好事，但隨著距離變近，衍生出來的問題只可能更多，不會變少。  
比方說父母詢問有沒有對象時肯定會更加尷尬吧，還有當同事問起時總會有些不安吧，諸如此類的雜事混在一起，難保不會堆累成隱形的牆，橫亙於前往未來的道路。  
小小地嘆了口氣，將身子蜷在對方的懷中－－雖然單人床稍嫌小了些，但是這樣的距離足夠親密且無需在意。  
既然如此，又為什麼會躑躅不前？  
明明一向認為自己算是積極的個性，卻總是在遇上情感的問題時猶豫著步伐。  
自己究竟在恐懼著什麼？  
***  
「吶大地，我有一件很重要的事要跟你說。」  
初夏的早晨，在還未整理完畢的散亂房屋中，菅原汗濕地躺在木造地板上，將眼自尚稱柔軟的光線撇開，看向那也才剛停下整理的動作的人。  
「咦？菅也有？」澤村原本小憩著的眼倏地睜開，語氣間的訝異全洩漏了出來。  
「欸？『也』？」菅原也瞪大了眼，隨後笑了開來：「那，我們一起說吧？」  
「好。」  
菅原閉上了眼，深吸著氣想辦法不要讓聲音中出現任何顫抖：「三－－二－－一－－」  
「我們去跟爸媽攤牌吧。」  
「希望你能夠收下這個。」  
「咦？」重新睜開眼，對方手中的小盒子映著身後的陽光，顯得璀璨地模糊。  
「大地，這個、難道……」  
「呃……」執起菅原的左手，澤村的臉頰早已紅透：「我不太會說那些漂亮的話，所以，那個……」  
「嗯，好……我們、一起、去找爸媽吧。」吸著鼻子，菅原笑著打斷了澤村難得的結巴，逕自將這沒有其它答案的問題結束。  
感覺到自左手無名指傳來的摩挲，他將右手勾上了對方的頸子，靠向已經傾了過來的唇，纏綿著一個溫暖的、飽滿的、彷彿初夏新綻的花芽般的吻，平穩地彷彿日常風景一隅。

他們從來都都不是溢著浪漫的戀人。生日也好、情人節也好都不一定有機會一起過；但是那也沒關係，畢竟他們所需要的從來都不是浪漫，而是浪漫不走的以後。

 

おまけ  
「吶，媽，為什麼在我們攤牌的時候，一點都不驚訝啊？」菅原擠著洗碗精到菜瓜布上，之後接過了母親遞來的碗盤。  
「啊啦，傻孩子，怎麼還說這個。」母親拿著盤子輕輕敲了下菅原，打趣地說道：「高中的時候，每次大地君要來你就會像是要把房間拆掉不是嗎？以前都不會這麼努力在打掃房間的。」  
「啊……那只是想說房間很亂而已……」菅原弱弱地反駁，將逐漸升溫的臉低了下去。  
「你們以前感情就已經好過頭了。不如說當時你要去東京他沒來送行我還覺得奇怪呢。」  
「哈哈……因為那個時候有點誤會，所以就……」  
「你們那麼晚才開始交往，真的是……」母親忽然間放下手中的杯子，往菅原背上重擊：「你們都太小心了啦！」  
「痛！可是……」菅原的表情猶豫了起來。  
「沒有可是！既然已經決定了，就要好好走下去，知道嗎！」母親雙手插腰，像是正精神喊話般有些滑稽。  
「嗯、好！」  
支持和鼓勵，他最想要的莫過於這些了吧。  
看著母親溢於言表的擔心，菅原堅定地笑了：「媽，我們會努力的。」


End file.
